


Twisted Wonderland Analyses

by KunziteFlowers



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, theorys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunziteFlowers/pseuds/KunziteFlowers
Summary: A collection of every twst analysis I've written, mainly vil, updates as written
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Rambling that was the start of this mess

7/27/20

Sometimes i see people say that there's no way vil has trauma or insecurities because of how he carries himself and his confidence and im like Bitch he's an *actor* who was probably conditioned to thinking he must be perfect Of course he'd be good at hiding or internalizing that

Honestly I'm saying this as someone who jokingly calls himself "Queen of Internalizing his feelings" but like,,, Vil isnt one of those characters who you could just look at and say "oh, they have trauma" Vil doesnt let people know what he doesnt want them to know he is Someone who is, in the easiest term that comes to mind, secretive. He doesn't seem to have any close friends, let alone many friends at all, Rook seeming to be the only one from what ive seen in things that take place pre-pomefiore (And Leona is more rival than friend imo) 

He puts on the image if a strong leader who is unwavering and confident, and as he is an actor and has probably honed this facade, he's good at keeping this image up, very good at it. His want to be the most beautiful had to come from somewhere, probably somewhere in childhood, His parent(s) wanting the perfect child, perhaps. But this is speculation.

Also another thing that some people say/imply about Vil is that he is easily jealous. If that were the case then why would he be doing what he does. Why would he be helping those in his dorm to be Beautiful if he would get jealous of them? Why would he try to help Epel, who he considers to have an immense natural beauty?

Tldr people dont get Vil and he is my favorite character in this god forsaken game


	2. Vil Analysis

8/30/20

Vil Schoenheit, the dorm leader of Pomefiore and a 3rd year at Night Raven College. He is a character that people seem to mischaracterize often, which is a shame. People like to write him off as narcissistic and vain and that’s about it, but these people miss every other aspect about him and only focus on the parts openly apparent due to his association with Snow White’s Evil Queen. He is such an interesting character, and it is a shame people dumb him down to his want to be beautiful as his only personality. 

Throughout the 19 character stories he appears in (at the time of writing this), he is shown to be a much deeper and thoughtful character than some people make him out to be. Out of the 57 notes made from every story he appears in, Vil has only shown the stereotypical nature that fanon has given him in 9 of them. So yes, while the traits are there, they are simply a small part of a greater, more complex personality. 

His strictness and attention to his appearance aren’t out of narcissism though, he is in no way narcissistic. The definition of a Narcissist is, according to Merriam-Webster definition A of Entry 1, “an extremely self-centered person who has an exaggerated sense of self-importance,” and yeah, if you take Vil at face value, you could assume this is true of him, but if you look more into him and read the stories he appears in, you would quickly see that this is not the case. Another thing is that Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD), according to Oxford, is “a personality disorder characterized by an exaggerated sense of self-importance, a need for admiration, and a lack of empathy for other people.” That last part, “lack of empathy,” is a big thing, as it is seen that Vil does have empathy. He knows that he is strict, and he knows that the routines that he makes the students of Pomefiore go through can be hard and stressful for them, and he understands that not everyone can keep up with it, which is why he looks for effort overall. If the students he looks after put at least some effort into trying to keep up with the skin and hair routines Vil puts in place, he will be happy. 

Moving on from that, it is seen that Vil is rather observant. For example: In his lab SR story, he is able to tell the slight difference in the color of the potion he and Rook were trying to create, and in Jamil’s Fairy Gala SR story, it is seen that he can accurately pick out the issues in 3 separate people that he was coaching at the same time, telling Leona, Kalim, and Jamil the flaws in their practice. To elaborate on this, he was able to tell Leona wasn’t motivated just by watching him practice, he noticed all of Kalim’s mistakes in his dancing, and how Jamil’s dancing fails in being able to captivate an audience. He watched the 3 of them practice at the exact same time and picked all of these out, informing them of their shortcomings. 

Now, for the idea that Vil is self-centered and doesn’t care about anyone but himself… There is much evidence that shows this is not the case. One of the biggest is the entirety of his Ceremonial Robe SR story. The story is focused on him and Jack for the most part, to the point he makes a cameo in the Groovy art for the card.

If you haven’t read the story, the basic summary of it is this: At the Entrance Ceremony at the start of the school year, Jack, a 1st year, sees Vil in the crowd and calls out to him. Vil responds, remembering Jack from their home is the Land of Pyroxene. He comments that Jack was one of the few people who weren’t prejudiced against Vil because of his choice of career and expression, and they spoke for a while, Vil noticing that Jack’s robes were messy but deciding to not comment on it. Later they ran into each other once more. Jack makes an offhand comment about how his ears make the robe’s hood uncomfortable, and Vil questions him on it, commenting on how the entire Robe was put on sloppily, making Jack let him fix the uniform for him so that he wears it correctly, commenting on how Jack’s build and how he should wear the robes for it to be most comfortable all while looking nice, giving him a small lesson about how the Ceremonial Robes are the most formal uniform they have.

With this story in mind, it is clear that Vil cares quite a bit for the appearance of others, and not just himself. And if his entire Robe story wasn’t enough, Leona’s uniform R card story also shows this, where Vil comments on how one or two of Leona’s buttons are loose, though he doesn’t fix it for him, given that Leona is a 20-year-old man who should know how to fix a button, until Leona annoys him enough that he just does it for him. Vil will take note of other people’s appearances, telling them the issue with their appearance and possibly how to fix it, though he has no intention of fixing it himself most of the time. And how could I forget Vil’s strict beauty regimen that he wants his entire dorm to do? He says it is in place simply to keep up Pomefiore’s beautiful image, but in reality, he wants his dorm members to become better. One of Pomefiore’s biggest things is becoming comfortable in your own body, which is, in all honesty, probably why Epel, the small, feminine-looking boy who wants to become physically strong and more like Jack, was placed there. 

And speaking of Epel, one of the reasons people seem to dislike Vil is his treatment of Epel in Epel’s robe SR story, where Vil almost crushes Epel’s head in his hand and forces Epel into speaking “properly,” having good table manners and posture, and generally not letting him act like a “mud-covered potato” as Vil so lovingly referred to Epel. While yes, this behavior from Vil is a valid reason to dislike him, he has his reasons for this. Epel is considered to be extremely beautiful by nature, with his small frame and feminine appearance, and Vil knows this, which is exactly why he is so strict with Epel. Vil knows Epel hates his body for being small and frail, he knows Epel wants to be stronger, and while the way he is going about it certainly isn’t the best, Vil does want Epel to become comfortable with himself, and looking at the Ghost Marriage event, which is set after the Pomefiore chapter coming this September, it can be assumed that, during the events of Chapter 5, Vil does become laxer with how he treats Epel, given that he seems to ignore some remarks made by Epel towards him getting slapped by Eliza for not owning a large dog.

To go on a small tangent, speaking of Ghost Marriage (GM), In this event, we saw a new side to Vil, one probably coming out after he Overblots in chapter 5. He seems less forceful than he has been shown to be, especially with Epel, but for sake of not repeating information, let’s look at another detail; Vil’s use of personal pronouns. In Japanese, the terms used to refer to oneself are gendered, and Vil uses Atashi (あたし), which is a more feminine term, as opposed to using Boku (ぼく), which is generally more masculine, and for the first time in GM, we heard Vil use boku to refer to himself, specifically when he had to act like the perfect prince for Eliza, the ghost bride. Leona had specifically made a remark about Vil while he was in his act, basically saying that he knew Vil was uncomfortable referring to himself using such language and that he should stop, but for the sake of the act, he kept it up, until he got slapped that is. What can be taken from this is that Vil prefers to use feminine terms for himself, but over all he is still a man and refers to himself as such, even if he uses feminine personal pronouns

Vil is a character who is and does many things. Vil is strict. Vil is punctual. Vil critiques others. Vil points out their strengths and weaknesses. Vil helps others, in his own roundabout way. But above all, Vil cares about other people’s opinions. In most of the stories he appears in, he listens to what the person he is speaking to has to say, albeit with varying levels of patience depending on the person. He may seem forceful, yes, especially with how in Leona’s Gala SSR he ran to Savanaclaw and banged on Leona’s door demanding he came out after Leona ditched practice for the Fairy Gala, but as explained earlier, Vil has good intentions with this and he knows how Leona can get sometimes, and as such he knows that some force is needed, though there are times he can get too forceful and cause an issue. 

There are so many aspects about Vil that can be taken just from his personal stories, and the way people normally portray him is definitely there, but those traits are just a few of many that create Vil’s personality. As a character he is complex, and until Pomefiore’s chapter comes out, we cannot be sure as to his true motives for wanting to achieve true beauty, but even without that, we can still look at his character and make speculation. Before the release of Chapter 5 mid September, it should be said that, whatever happens and whatever Vil does in it is going to be him at his worst, as is the trend with the Overblots. It is perfectly fine to dislike him for his actions and criticize him for them, but ultimately he is just a character. Don’t berate someone just because he is their favorite, even if you yourself don’t like him; this can be said for any character in any series, not just Vil. 

Notes doc:  [ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vZWkC8dQLq8X8zOT2mt8o9MR1EtqPtsIrjMdw-tmK1E/edit?usp=drivesdk ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vZWkC8dQLq8X8zOT2mt8o9MR1EtqPtsIrjMdw-tmK1E/edit?usp=drivesdk)


	3. Pomefiore 1-39 Vil analysis/theory thing

9/29/20

S o so far, Vil seems perfectly fine, way better than how the dorm leaders usually are, but looking at his lines and such from part 2 I could definitely pick up signs that he isn't all good(obviously)

First off, Vil had said this to Deuce when confronted about his treatment of Epel and how hard he worked, which he quickly shot down

Then, in the scene after that, Vil was checking with Mira, seeijg if anything had changed since he last looked

Same as usual

Vil seems to be clinging onto the thought of if he works hard enough he will get there, but even he doesn't believe it, gaining blot and zoning out after

He seems to be confident, yes, but the fact that Neige is the single, immovable obstacle in his way to the top holds power over him mentally, seemingly being the only thing capable of breaking his confidence

Yet he still acts as if he is fine

And then beyond this, we have his call with his manager, where it progressed from him being extremely happy to hear he got an offer, to unhappy it was a "beautiful villain", which he was always type casted as, to just flat out rejection after hearing Neige was the hero

Vil was planning on denying it in the first place, but with the movie being so big he considered accepting if he liked the cast, and the minute he heard Neige, he declined, making sure his manager didnt bother him again until after the VDC

Now, there is also his Unique Magic, Farest of them All, which allows him to place a curse on anything he touches that even he cannot break

It has been a running trend that, at least for the dorm leaders, their UMs reflect something they hate (or something like that..)

Given that Vil's allows him to curse what he touches, could Vil feel like he actually ruins or hurts things by existing? If so, whatever could have happened to make him think such..

Anyways, Vil's purest goal is to be recognized for his efforts, his achievements in beauty, to be loved for it, and he believes he can only do this if he is number 1, in which Neige is the only road block

Vil always goes silent or changes topic when Neige comes up in conversation, we see it all in chapter 5

He knows how hard it will be to beat Neige, and there is probably something inside of him telling him he never will, that he isn't good enough and this stuff only happens In fairy tales

But despite this, he's still trying, all he wants is to overcome his last obstacle in becoming number 1, even if this obstacle is the one thing capable of shattering his confidence completely

Oh yes! Tls from @._puriiizu_


	4. Vil and Gender Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sake of the possibility of this not aging well - This was written when people were literally fighting over Vil's gender and someone changed his entire wiki page to be a trans woman, take this as you will

10/4/20

Preface: Do not fight in my mentions, please

I feel I must preface this by saying that I myself am trans and headcanon Vil as agender and uses any pronouns, that’s just my personal comfort hc, and idc what you hc him as, its your hc, BUT for the sake of this, we are solely focusing on what is stated in canon, no hc influence allowed. Also; warning I will talk about Enst@rs in this

Vil is a character who, sadly, has much debate and controversy surrounding him when it comes to his gender and ways of expression. Due to the events that occured on his wiki page, I finally have decided to address and cover this topic. I will talk only of what we have in canon

Vil, as a character, is extremely feminine. In appearance it can be.. quite obvious that this fact is true, and in his speech, where he uses the term "atashi" when referring to himself

Now, Atashi is one of a few first-person Japanese personal pronouns. All info I have gathered is based on my own research, if you are Japanese please feel free to correct me on anything and I will do my best to make proper additions to this thread

In Japanese, one's personal pronouns differ from those in English, given that its a completely different language and culture. In Japan, pronouns usually depend on a speakers age, gender, the context, and who they are addressing, but anyone can really use what they please

Atashi is usually used by women, yes, but as stated before, people are free to use whatever they want to refer to themselves, though they might come off as offensive or impolite given the context.

Now, quickly applying a more western idea, pronouns =/= gender, and this is the case for many people irl, and Vil definitely fits this. It can be seen in his interactions that everyone refers to him as male, and he has no complaints, none

Never has Vil ever mentioned being anything but a man either. He is extremely gender non-conforming, yes, but canonly he hasn't stated his wish to be a woman or that he is a woman, like Arashi Enst@rs has

Arashi is a canon trans woman, this is a fact. Multiple times in the stories within Enst@rs as a series has she stated she was a woman in some way, stating she prefers feminine terms like actress and refers to herself as a big sister. Never once has Vil said anything of the sort

Some may argue that the event Ghost Marriage supports that Vil is transfem, and this, once again, is incorrect.

In GM, there is a scene where the boys, Vil included, need to persuade Eliza to release Idia and marry them instead so that she and her ensemble will leave. For this, VIl puts on a princely act, now using "boku" to refer to himself. People are surprised, but for Vil its an act

If Vil could, he probably would have stuck with using atashi, but he didn't, as he knew Eliza would have extremely high standards, and if he got slapped for not owning a large dog, I'm pretty sure he would get slapped for being feminine

Also somewhat related, and this is honestly just a trend I've noticed, but people seem to like taking femenine male characters and making them trans, meanwhile when it's a masculine woman, they don't bat an eye and just say "ah, tomboy" or something. Why doesn't it go both ways?

If you can accept that a masculine girl is a girl, why can't you accept that a feminine man is a man, without forcing the hc that they are trans onto others? But this is off topic

Anyways, tl;dr Vil has always used feminine pronouns, yes, but pronouns =/= gender, he doesn't correct anyone calling him a man, and he used boku that one time to meet the extremely high standards of some ghosts

If he gets revealed to be trans down the line, great! But for now, the canon info points to him being a man


	5. Vil and Epel's relationship

11/5/20

Possible cw for abuse? If you would consider what Vil did to epel in his robe story such 

Obligatory preface that this takes all canon info, is not biased to any of my own personal beliefs, and is not related to any type of ship

To quote my notes doc title

"I just hate seeing people misinterprete their relationship"

Epel and Vil have always had an interesting relationship, and they could be considered foils to each other. They point out the other's flaws and other characteristics about them by essense of simply being opposites forced to interact with each other. 

Now, to start off lets begin with getting one thing straight; Of everything read to write this, only 2 have a set time point, Epel's robe SR and Pomefiore Chapter, pomefiore being in the middle of the term and Epel's robe SR that night after the entrance ceremony. The timing of the Robe SR is cruicial, as it is the 1st or 2nd time Vil and Epel actually interact with each other. In this story, Vil infamously crushes Epel's head in his hand due to lack of manners, yes. He has Epel fix his posture, way of speaking, and table manners forcefuly. A lovely first impression, I'm sure. Vil is known to be strict, not as much so as Riddle pre-OB perhaps, but still strict.

Now, jumping elsewhere, Vil knows quite well of Epel's want to leave Pomefiore and join a different dorm, as shown by his comment to him in Jade's dorm SSR story refering to the matter of dorm changes. 

And speaking of Jade's ssr, in that same story we see that Vil has no issue simply throwing Jade under Epel's watch. Vil does this a lot, he often makes Epel suddenly do things with 0 input from Epel. Another example of this would be his forced ballet lessons in Pomefiore chapter. Vil made Epel do a completely different course from the other participants in their group, not allowing Epel any say in this matter, though he had reason for this, The reason being: Epel is too focused on not wanting to do the "girly things" Vil is having them do, as well as Epel in general being a bit off from the rest of the group, and as such Vil thought the best way to remedy this was ballet lessons. 

Now, there is one simply yet big fact you must understand about Vil and Epel: 

Epel is focused on gender roles, specifically masculinity. He wants to do "boy things" and dislikes "girl things." Meanwhile, Vil breaks gender roles, stating there is no such thing as boy or girl things

Vil does entertain Epel's wants of being more like Vargas or Jack, sometimes. He explained to Epel a very important side effect of a transfirmation potion, the pain it would cause Epel if he used one, going as far as to say that potions aren't the way to getting what he wants. 

And on the note of Epel getting what he wants, Vil did tell him from day one that if he wanted to act like how he wanted, he first would have to focus on his strength and beauty, or at least Pomefiore's definition of strength and beauty

And yet.. Epel doesn't seem to listen

It seems as if everything Vil says to Epel goes in one ear out the other, and he's had to tell Epel the same things, give the same lessons, over and over again, but Epel never improves or listens

The reason Epel never improves? He doesn't know what Vil wants him to do

Vil never explains what Epel needs to do to meet his standards, he only tells Epel what he is doing wrong, never how to fix it. He points out flaws but never gives any *helpful* advice in how to get better. Would he explain better if Epel asked questions? Maybe. Does epel ask? No

  
  


Now, quickly going onto some positives in their relationship

Vil does, in fact, acknowledge when Epel does good at something, he does acknowledge his successes, and even if he doesn't exactly like the methods Epel has taken, he still will thank him

And then on Epel's part, Epel was willing to fight for Vil, whether it a savanaclaw student in Rook's SSR or a magicamonster in the Halloween event, he was ready to fight for Vil. 

Now, these two have a very complicated relationship; Sometimes Vil sees him as a tool to use against Neige, sometimes as a student in his dorm he is somewhat fond of, despite their many quarrels. Its hard to pin down exactly what their relationship is at the moment

Also, the "Epel abuse" as I like to call it only ever occurs in his SR robe story, which as i mentioned before is one of their very first interactions. At no point outside of that has Vil "abused" Epel, the closest he's done would have to be their fights when both get fed up, which usually are provoked by Epel himself out of frustration and "refusal" to listen. Vil is using Epel for his own gain(atm at least) and is incredibly strict, yes, but he isn't abusive

At time of writing, we are only half way through the pomefiore chapter, and as such, we can only wait and see what Yana has in store for us with these two, With time their relationship may get better, but for now, lets leave it at this:

They're opposites; in personality, background, mannerisms, all of it. For them to clash is expected, they're supposed to bring out the traits of one another, and their relationship is as complicated as a real one. They feel human, like you could know two people like them irl

Notes doc:  [ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tWRbUPZ2msIsDboIzU0UkYv75ic_qqUmDi08uawngqc/edit?usp=drivesdk ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tWRbUPZ2msIsDboIzU0UkYv75ic_qqUmDi08uawngqc/edit?usp=drivesdk)


	6. More of a Vil theory but it fits

11/12/20

What if Vil was taught that its better to be seen and not heard. Like yes he talks alot when it comes to his job and helping/correcting others, but when talking about himself or opinions he seems to apologize, and according to my friend who Did read his new card story he apologized quite a bit while talking about his father from what i understand.

What if he was taught by someone that he is just a pretty thing to look at and that no one cares about his life or opinions. Yeah he is strong but we only ever see him helping people, correcting them, or talking about stuff relating to beauty and his job. We never see him talk about himself, ever really give his opinions on things. 

What if he feels like he's being rude or improper by talking about himself? That he is hogging the conversation?

I might be on to something, but i also might be projecting 


	7. Unique Magic and Overblot Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is getting updated as the chapters come out, so check back some time after 6 and 7 end and translations are out

First; Riddle.

His UM, Off With Your Head(OWYH), restricts and seals the use of magic on whoever it is cast upon until Riddle dispels it. Now, looking at Riddle's backstory, his mother was strict, wanting him to only focus on his studies and magic, not allowing him to spend time with other kids or eat sweets (An oversimplification, yes, but its the basics of what info is needed). Now; Riddle's mother definitely had major effect on him, her constant restrictions on him leading to how he ran Heartslabyul like a dictator, and his UM most likely developed to Seal and Restrict other's magic in response to how he was raised

Second; Leona

Leona’s UM, King's Roar, has the capability to turn anything he touches into sand. The one of the most dangerous and outwardly lethal of the UMs so far. Leona was the 2nd born prince, scorned by those around him for this fact, though there were other factors to it, of course. Leona only wishes to become the king, but cannot, as his older brother Farena was set as heir, and since he now has a son, Leona is basically obsolete. The qualities of a king are seen as someone who can uphold a country, make it prosper and grow to new heights, meanwhile Leona’s UM is the exact opposite, bringing destruction and causing what he touches to crumble, the exact opposite of what is desired in a king.

Third; Azul

Azul's UM, It's a Deal, allows him to take something from a person, be it a talent, skill, or magic, for himself. He has a contract system in place to help prevent overblots and keep his use of the UM in check. In his backstory, Azul was bullied for being a chubby, clumsy octopus, only having friends in the twin eels, who seem to be around as they find him interesting. It was shown in his post-ob flashback that he had his UM after elementary school at least, and was already using his contracts. He most likely developed his UM out of a want to be liked, so he took the best aspects of others to add to himself to make him desirable.

Fourth; Jamil

Jamil's UM, Snake Whisper, allows him to hypnotize and take control of one or more people, leading to blot buildup when overused. Jamil was born into a servant family under the rich Asims, serving Kalim since childhood as they were the same age. He was forced to act as if Kalim was better than him at everything, forcing him to suppress his talents and let Kalim win, get worse grades than him, etc. Jamil had no control in his life, he was forced to act lesser as he was born below Kalim, as a servant. He wants to do what he wants to, he wants to let it known he is better than Kalim, he doesn't want to be bound to a life in servitude. Jamil wants control over his life, control over /something/. His UM most likely formed to give him this control, a control over people, though it's fleeting

Fifth: Vil

Vil's UM, Fairest of them All, allows him to place a curse on anything he touches. He can set whatever conditions he wants to the effect but after it has been placed he cannot remove it until the set conditions are met and the curse goes off. Curses and blessings are pretty much the same thing, its a matter of perspective. Throughout Vil's life he was pretty much told he would only be good for a villain, and over time that stuck to him, making him subconsciously perceive himself as one. This is less about his backstory and more on his perspective on himself. Vil's UM is one of the ones with the most room for creativity; with no hard limits he could probably do something similar to Azul's UM. We rarely see Vil use his UM, only twice i believe. With how versatile it is, why wouldn't he use it more? It might be something about him believing that he could be cheating by using it, or he believes his curses are only for villains, and as such he doesn't use it

Who knows


	8. Vil and his actions

11/21/20

So, Vil has done many things over the course of Twisted Wonderland, and of these things he has, undoubtedly, done things that can be considered bad. I have covered some of these things in other writings of mine, namely him and Epel, but let us look at a broader list, mainly stemming from common misunderstandings to him, his character, and actions. Some of these “bad things” Vil has done may be a stretch, and honestly speaking, that’s the point 

Now first off, people may see Vil as violent towards his peers, specifically Epel, yes, but also towards others, like Leona, Kalim, and Jamil during the Fairy Gala event. Now, on the topic of Fairy Gala, there is a lot of context needed. The situation, why they were putting on a fashion show, all of it is necessary in talking about Vil’s approach and methods. 

The Fairy Gala happened because of dangerous circumstances. Their dorm was at stake, their reputations were at stake, hell the whole school was at stake. They would have to repeat the year if they didn’t do anything about it, and it was very much time limited. Vil had to train Kalim, Jamil, and Leona, all 3 inexperienced in this line of work, as fast as he could and make sure they were perfect before the Fairy Gala. Vil is strict, be it from how he was trained or its just natural for him, and he was also under the pressure of having to basically save one of the school’s most important objects by training inexperienced models in a short period of time. If he were to go to, say, Russian ballet teacher levels of disciplinary action and training, then yes I’d say his actions are somewhat problematic in this situation, but the thing is, he wasn’t being like that. The punishments he put in place ultimately were to actually help them, if you really look at the whole picture.

Also, the status of Kalim and Leona in their own countries is irrelevant, they’re at NRC as students, their outside positions of power have little meaning. Yes Kalim may be rich, but Vil is still an upperclassman to him, and Leona may be 20 years old and royalty, but he is still a 3rd year like Vil. Plus, the three are all dorm leaders, they hold basically the same amount of power authority wise.

Now, moving on from the Fairy Gala to Epel. 

Vil’s treatment of Epel in the SR story was uncalled for, I’ll give you that, but after that… no. If an ear pinch is abusive, I can only wonder what else is. Anyways, Vil’s treatment of Epel in VDC training is honestly… kinda normal in dance training, take it from someone who has experience in that field. Yes, singling out is embarrassing for the target, but it does highlight the mistakes both for the target and the other people around to know not to make that mistake. And the promise Vil and Epel made? We don’t even know what it is yet, and whenever it has been mentioned it’s been kinda cryptic about it. We can’t talk about that specifically. But what we can talk about is how Epel has known about the VDC for a while, and it can be presumed that the promise had something to do with it, and that since Epel agreed to this promise, Vil expects him to stand by it, which is usually common courtesy, so it would make sense that Vil is mad that Epel doesn’t meet up to it

Also, with the topic of Epel’s reluctance to dance and be involved with Vil’s own rivalries, claiming Epel doesn’t want to do it because he came to NRC to learn magic is kinda… a weak argument? Everyone came to NRC to learn magic, even Vil. They have no choice in what dorm they get sorted into usually, and Epel was put into Pomefiore for a reason. Vil’s leadership of Pomefiore is strict, maybe not to chapter 1 Riddle levels, but strict nonetheless, and as such Epel is subject to this as much as every other student, though to a higher degree because Vil has high expectations for Epel. 

Now, the conversation Vil had with Deuce after Epel ran off from training. Vil was stressed and emotional from having to deal with Epel, this is evident in how he Raised His Voice, which only happens when he feels like he’s at the end of his line. He was rude, yes, but he was correct in what he was saying. Vil never sugarcoats anything, he’s blunt. Vil is supposed to be their teacher, teachers tell you when you are doing something wrong, which is what Vil was doing, albeit in not that good a way. In short, Vil was stressed and emotional. He is an 18 year old, a teenager, just like Epel is also a teenager. Why is Epel allowed to get emotional and have an outburst but not Vil?

Now, moving on from Epel, lets look at some more things, specifically relating to his bluntness and forces out of his control. Let’s briefly speak about his unique magic, which gives him ability to place a curse on just about anything with the repercussion of _he cannot reverse it once he has placed it_. Now, if you remember in chapter 5 we saw this in action. Grim, Ace, and Deuce were eating sweets that Vil had confiscated, not knowing they were cursed. Vil had no intention of forcing MC and Grim to eat like the ones actually training for the VDC, but due to the curse being placed already, he was unable to do anything about it and had only the choice of leaving Grim there even though he was technically allowed to eat it. That outcome was out of his control, he might have expected Adeuce to sneak out to get snacks, but not MC or Grim, and if he did, he just accepted that there was nothing that could be done about that outcome. 

Now, Vil’s bluntness. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being blunt. It can be seen as rude, yes, though usually it isn’t intentional. One such example is in Idia’s Dance n Wishes SR story. Vil basically tells Idia that people are the least of the worries and that the cameras will be the real issues when he sees Idia is nervous, to which Idia responds in his normal fashion, which I would like to consider an anxiety spike. Vil then goes on to say basically that he makes sure only specific people can take pictures of him, prompting Idia to get the idea for him to jam the cameras. Ultimately, Vil’s bluntness helped Idia get his idea, which significantly reduced his anxiety when actually performing.

All in all, before you decide to dislike Vil or point out every bad thing he has done, just think for a moment. Think about the context of the situation, of his reasons for it. Vil is a teenager, he’s in highschool. He’s still growing, all the boys in twst are, for the most part. Vil is no better than anyone, but think about his reasonings for doing what he does.


	9. A continuation of that lil vil theory in chap6

I wrote that lil thing in the 6th entry of this based on things a friend told me about Vampire Vil's story. Now that I have properly acquired translations I can make a more proper thing on it. My points stand, but I've never touched on some points I've mentioned in conversation in this little ramble, so lets actually do that somewhat.

Now, the lines that started this... in Vil's vampire SSR story(part 3) he talks about his father and how he came to love makeup and fashion.

He was rambling on, and seemed happy while doing it, saying he loves make up, fashion, and the him who loves fashion. He almost continued rambling, but then stopped and apologized for going on and on about it, and quickly made everyone return to the original task at hand so that the conversation of Vil and his personal stuff wouldn't continue.

Now, my point still stands that I feel like Vil might feel like no one cares about his own life experiences or opinions, about why he loves what he does or why he is like he is, and therefore feels bad for talking about himself, which would contribute a lot to why he seems to bottle a lot of his feelings towards Neige that we've seen in 1-39 of Pomefiore, but we'll see more on that later on.

Now, the point I've mentioned in conversation but never formally in a post. This type of mentality that no one cares of your opinion unless its some big political thing or deemed important by the media is a thing that exists within actresses and models in the real world, hell even in normal everyday life this type of mentality can be rampant.

So again, this may be me projecting but I do feel like Vil has the mentality that no one cares about his personal life or experiences and only his more professional opinions in terms of fashion and such, but we shall see whether or not this is the case in the 2nd half of Pomefiore, hopefully


	10. 3rd Year dorm leads vs their 1st year(s)

The 3rd year dorm leaders and their dorm's 1st year(s) all have an interesting relationship, as they are like foils to each other, especially leading up to the overblots of the former.

In Heartslabyul, Ace and Deuce's loud and laid-back personalities and tendency to bend of break the rules is a direct contrast to Riddle's personality, which is more strict and quick to anger. He has punished them for stepping out and they have called him out for his strictness

Savanaclaw.. Jack is motivated and active with a strong sense of justice and doing what's right. Leona, on the other hand, is seen as lazy, unmotivated, and willing to do anything to get his way. Jack has, if memory serves, quarreled with Leona on this fact on a few occasions

Pomefiore. I've written in detail about Vil and Epel before, but lets put the short of it here. Epel is focused on gender roles and quick to get riled up, meanwhile Vil breaks gender roles completely and is often seen as cold, calm, and collected. Check my Epel Vil relationship essay for more details

Diasomnia... I can't speak on Malleus and Sebek much, not yet at least. But from what we do know; Sebek is like a guard dog, and also loud. Meanwhile, Malleus is more aloof and likes quiet. That is all i can say on them currently


	11. Fanon and Ignihyde

Thinking about fanon mischaracterizations....

Idia may seem like an uwu shy anxiety bean to fanon, but honestly he is a bastard. When he is around characters like, say, Kalim, ROok, and Cater, or infront of a crowd of people, sure he can get a lot of anxiety spikes and such, but then when he is alone or with certain characters, he can be a lot more sinister 

Ortho may seem baby as hell who will never hurt anyone but. Ultimately he was programmed with Idia and only Idia in mind. If idia deems you enemy, Ortho would have no qualms with harming you as you are enemy. Ortho has threatened destruction multiple times, each time having Idia at the source of it

I can't wait for chap 6 to see these two more...


	12. Theory on VIl and his mental state

Vil is the type of person who feeds confirmation that he is doing well, and can take some things to heart. He definitely takes notes of every comment on his magicam posts, we can see this in his lab sr.

He has self image issues, thats another thing I'd like to theorize. We have no idea what goes on in his head, we just know he thinks like a regular dance teacher, which only gives insight on how he teaches others. But that was a tangent, back onto self image issues. If we look at chapter 5, we can constantly see him checking with Mira on who is most beautiful, and yes this is because of his goal to become most beautiful, but lets go back to the 1st point.

What if Vil wants to beat Neige so that he can get that confirmation that he is beautiful and liked, that reassurance helps his self confidence and he thrives on genuine compliments to make sure he's doing well

And if he were to lose to Neige, well then that would all come crumbling down, wouldn't it?


	13. Vil and Idia's relationship pre-chap 6

Vil and Idia are two completely different characters, this much is obvious. Idia is a hikikomori who hates being out in the open and the center of attention, seemingly neglecting his own health and appearance. Meanwhile, Vil is a famous model and actor, unafraid and wanting the attention, and takes great care in his appearance, diet, and general health. But despite these differences, they seem to get along decently. While horoscope wise they are extremely compatible, lets not look at that, and instead look at their interactions, though they are few in number.

To start, their first proper interaction was in Jamil’s Gala SR, though a simple 2 lines at the very end. Vil had asked Idia on his opinion of Jamil’s performance, to which Idia was startled and just played it off as if he didn’t know how Jamil got good either, despite being the one to help him. Vil may have had an idea of Idia playing a part in Jamil’s improvement and that being why he asked, but who knows, that is unclear and simply an inference.

Now, Vil knows what Idia is capable of to an extent, and does admire his abilities, which is shown in Ortho’s robe SR. He makes comments on Ortho’s new build, the details and nuances of it all. He claims that Idia is more than a professional in his field, using “maniac” as a good descriptor. He acknowledges the effort Idia puts forth into creating stuff for Ortho. 

Then there is also how Vil can be open with Idia. In Idia’s Dance and Wishes SR, Vil explains to Idia how he has learned how to deal with and admire the public eye on him, and Idia listens to him. Ultimately, Vil helped Idia get enough courage to actually perform, unintentionally giving him the Idea of jamming the cameras of the guests when Vil was talking about how he only lets specific people photograph him. During Idia’s performance, Vil noticed how Idia was way more confident than he had been before, that he was seemingly fine with so many people watching. Also, at the beginning of their interaction in this story, Vil was able to accurately guess that Idia was hiding, indicating that he, to an extent, knows Idia well enough to know how to spot when he was being insecure and overwhelmed by people. 

Now, the Halloween event was a long one, very long, but it got us more interactions with Vil and Idia, and therefore a better understanding of their relationship. When Idia came out in his Pumpkin Knight costume, Vil commented on his “annoying” way of talking, which Idia ignored completely, instead asking if he was scary. Then, when Idia was gushing about Pumpkin Hollow, his favorite movie, Vil called it a Z-class, to which Idia only responded with something along the lines of “But it always trends around halloween for me!!” and not getting mad at the comment, and yet when the magicamonsters insult Pumpkin Hollow… When the magicamonsters do it, it is a completely different reaction. Idia gets annoyed and mad at their insults towards it. This could show that Vil and Idia are close enough so that Idia is fine with Vil’s comments, blunt or rude as they may be.

These two have very limited interactions so far, and the time frame compared to Chapter 6 is completely unknown, but they are still useful in being able to gauge their relationship. Come chapter 6 we will have much more material to work with, as Pomefiore will be the companion dorm in assisting with Ignihyde, so, let us wait and see how their relationship changes and how their personalities clash and reflect off each other


	14. Vil and his OB

Aight lemme talk about pome chap real quick, specifically the overblot

Vil’s OB was caused by his own pent up emotions.

The events leading up to it went a litle like this: Vil convinces himself that he can’t beat Neige after seeing how fans and staff reacted to RSA’s performance(rehersal?) -> Goes to the green room to get ready and have some time to himself -> Checks Mira on the way, she answers Neige to the usual question, Vil breaks his phone -> Vil gets a bottle of Apple Juice at some point and uses his UM on it -> Vil goes to Neige’s room and offers the apple juice after some small talk, which Neige accepts -> Rook runs in and takes the apple juice and tells Neige to run, which he does -> Rook is about to drink juice but then Kalim comes and knocks it onto the ground -> Vil snaps out of it and regains control of himself; realizes what he was trying to do and starts to break down and ultimatley OBs

Vil OB’d because he realized that he almost became what everyone made him out to be: A Villain. For his entire life, he was made out to be perfect for a villain. He was typecasted ever since he was a child. His father tried to help him feel better about it, but it never worked. Vil got bullied for being a villain, as shown in his backstory. The kids pretty much were saying that to play a villain so often, you must have a bad personality, and Vil heard all of this. 

For his entire life Vil has been trying to be seen as more than just someone to typecast. Some of the narration lines from his backstory cutscene are as follows(ROughly translated by myself): “There is one spot to aim for. But.. I am always chosen as the villain.” "Nevertheless.... why? Why am I never chosen! I just want to be on the stage until the very end..”

Vil wants to be able to have a happy ending in *something* he acts in. He wants to be more than the villain; he wants to be the hero, at least once. He wants to be able to stand on the stage instead of being forced to watch from the sidelines after his defeat.

Now imagine you tried so hard to be seen a certain way, but then you end up doing something that would make you exactly what people try to paint you to be. Wouldn’t you be upset? This is exactly what happened to Vil. He tried so hard to be able to be seen as worthy of being a hero in something, and then he tries to poison his opponent to win. Even though he was acting soley out of instinct, he still did something Villainous.

When he snapped out of it he quickly realized this and started screaming about how hideous he was, that no one should look at him. 

Vil is a 18 year old boy who was told his entire life he was only ever fit to be a villain, all while his peers bullied/reinforced the idea. 

Vil is honest and selfless; he makes sure that those under him are at their best, even if he’s strict. He’s fine with being seen as evil if its the only option to improve someone(see: the entire Epel situation, his strictness in teaching), at this point he’s used to being seen as that

His overblot was a matter of time, and him bottling everything for years only made it worse. He was always trying to do good, he always has done good in the best way he could, but he ended up at the end of his line, and acted without any rational thought in poisoning Neige. 

If i can insert my honest opinion here, and this may be my own bias speaking, but Vil is one of the most tragic overblots, and yet ive seen so many people call both his past and him shallow for overblotting for the reason he did, which isn’t true. Its definatly a backstory not everyone can relate to, but that doesn’t make it bad or shallow


End file.
